The Jealous Type
by AndAllThatGoodStuff
Summary: Logan claims he isn't the jealous type. Carlos tries to prove it.


**The**** Jealous**** Type**

"Are you sure?" Carlos followed his genius boyfriend down to the pool.

Logan stopped, a look of annoyance mixed with amusement clear on his face. "For the last time, Carlos, I'm not the jealous type." He said firmly. "So stop asking me." The pale boy dropped onto the poo lounger and instantly lost himself in the book he brought with him.

The short Latino pouted, now seeing that Logan was ignoring him and would not be reopening the discussion any time soon, Continuing to pout, he stomped into the lobby, trying to make a big show of it for Logan, He sunk into one of the couches in defeat when Logan didn't even blink.

"Hey Carlos," A familiar feminine voice rang.

The short boy looked up, a small smile appearing. "Hey Stephanie." He replied in a sad tone.

"What's with the 'I lost my best friend' face?" She sat beside the once again pouting singer. When he didn't respond, she followed his gaze to the pool area where Logan was still reading. "Are you and Logan okay?" Her tone became concerned.

"Yeah," Carlos' lip poked out further as he eyed his boyfriend.

"Then what's up?" She placed a concerned hand on his shoulder.

The Latino shifted, his face twisting into a dissatisfied expression. "Logan isn't the jealous type!" He whined.

Stephanie raised her brow. "Is that all?" She giggled.

"Well, James says that jealousy is a way of showing someone you love them."

"Logan loves you." She squeezed his shoulder. "Don't you know that?"

"Of course I do." Carlos shrugged. "But seeing him get a little jealous might be cool." Stephanie shrugged and nodded saying she understood. Suddenly Carlos bolted upright, looking excited. "Do you think that if Logan saw me with you he'd get jealous?" He asked the future director.

"Uh," She chuckled slightly at how excited the short boy had gotten in just a few seconds. "I'm not sure, but it looks like you're about to get your answer." She pointed as Logan strolled over to them.

Carlos' smile brightened at the sight of his boyfriend. "Hey Logie," The Latino threw an are around Stephanie's small shoulders. "Just sitting here talking to Stephanie-the ex girlfriend I'm still good friends with."

Logan rolled his eyes shooting an amused smirk towards the girl under Carlos' arm. "Hi Stephanie."

"Hey Logan," Stephanie laughed sliding from Carlos' hold as she stood. "See you guys later." She waved to the couple as she left.

"Did you come over to stop me from talking to Stephanie?" Carlos asked hopefully.

"No," The genius chuckled. "I came to tell you that Gustavo needs us at the studio." The Latino's smile fell into another pout. Logan chuckled again at the childish face. "Come on, let's go get the guys."

…

"Oh come on," Logan rolled his eyes as Carlos stomped, bottom lip still jutted out in a pout, around the apartment. "How long are you gonna act like this?" Carlos had been giving Logan the silent treatment and had a permanent pout fixed on his face from the moment they left for the studio to when they arrived back at the apartment. Logan had tried, to no avail, to get the short boy to talk to him only to be ignored every time. "Just because I didn't get jealous when you talked to Stephanie you're not going to talk to me?"

Carlos glared at his boyfriend before plopping down on the bright orange couch, crossing his arms stubbornly. the pale boy sighed, sitting next to the usually upbeat boy, wrapping a comforting arm around his shoulders. "The reason I wasn't jealous was because I trust you and you don't give me a reason to be threatened by her."

The short boy glanced at the brunet briefly but didn't say a word.

The pale boy sighed again. "What if I made it up to you?" He suggested. "I could make corndogs and we could have dinner together-just to two of us."

Carlos was silent for a moment, seeming to be thinking it over. "I can't." He finally mumbled out.

"Why not?"

"I'm having dinner with Helmet."

Logan stared at his boyfriend in disbelief. "You'd rather have dinner with an inanimate object than me?" He gaped.

"I promised Helmet." The tan boy explained.

"Your helmet isn't a person, Carlos." The genius said irately. "It doesn't have feelings; it won't care that you didn't have dinner with it."

"It's my helmet!"

"I'm your boyfriend!"

Carlos raised a brow at the tone Logan said this. It was loud as his voice escalated with the argument. It was firm. It was...possessive. "Logan," A small smile tweaked at the corners of his lips. "Are you jealous?" The question held a hint of excitement.

The smart boy's angry expression faded briefly. "I...just...no." He glared, now sporting a pout of his own.

Carlos laughed, slightly bouncing in his seat. "Yes you are! You're jealous of Helmet!"

"It's a lifeless piece of plastic how-why would I be jealous of it?" The brunet rolled his eyes.

"Oh, I don't know." Carlos pulled the black headgear off his head, hugging it close to his chest. "Oh, I love you helmet. You're such a beautiful helmet." He pulled it closer, now kissing it repeatedly, continuing to ramble about how much he loved the thing.

"Do you know how much I hate that fucking helmet?"

Carlos smirked at the glare etched on his boyfriend's face. "Jealous?" He asked.

Suddenly the helmet was gone, rolling somewhere on the other side of the room. Carlos didn't see where exactly because then Logan was pushing the shorter by on his back and crashing their lips together in a bruising kiss.

The Latino moaned as Logan forced his tongue passed his lips, asserting his dominance early n (not that Carlos was complaining). The genius made sure to hit all of his lover's sensitive spot, emitting small moans from the boy bellow him. Carlos gasped as Logan latched onto his hair, pulling him back from the kiss. "Mine." The genius growled, brown eyes now black with possession and lust.

The corners of Carlos' mouth curved into a small smile. "Yours." He agreed breathlessly.

Logan smirked refocusing his attack on the Latino's neck, leaving several purplish marks in plain sight as a message to others. When Carlos' shirt was lifted over his head and thrown to the ground, he continued leaving marks on the tan skin down his chest stomach and hips.

Carlos whined, writhing under the taller boy's hold and bucking his hips, looking for any type of friction on his hardening member. Logan chuckled at his boyfriend's eagerness. He began trailing soft kisses back up the shorter boy's body, contradicting his previous efforts, until his lips found their way back to the tan boy's.

Logan moaned at the taste of Carlos' lips. No matter how many times it happened, kissing Carlos will always be one of Logan's favorite things in the world. His lips were always soft and sweet. Sometimes they tasted like various pie flavors mixed in with the natural flavor that was Carlos.

The boy beneath him began working on the buttons of his shirt, leaving his own trail of marks on the pale skin revealed to him, continuing after the shirt was gone. Logan groaned, rolling his hips forward, their erections meeting in a delicious friction. "Mine." Carlos moaned against Logan's chest.

The genius chuckled, feeling Carlos smile from the vibrations. "Always." He agreed, gently pushing Carlos back onto the couch to continue kissing those perfect lips.

The smart boy's hands immediately found their way to the button of Carlos' jeans, hurriedly undoing it and the zipper, and tugging them as well as his boxers around his thighs. The tan boy gasped into the kiss when his cock was finally freed from their confines. He let out a loud moan, lips detaching from the kiss when Logan's hand gripped his heated flesh and began stroking quickly.

"Moan for me Carlos." Logan hummed, running his tongue over the bites he left on the Latino's neck.

The tan boy's body writhed and his back arched repeatedly as Logan's pace quickened. Carlos let out a long groan when his orgasm finally washed over him. Carlos' thigh rubbing up against his erection as he bucked into the genius' hand along with the feel of his cum cooling against his hand threw Logan over the edge. The brunet grunted, shamelessly grinding against his boyfriend's leg as the finally shocks of his orgasm faded, leaving him in a sated state.

The couple lay panting on the couch, trying to catch their breath. "Okay," Logan chuckled, still slightly out of breath. "Maybe I am a little jealous."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so this fic isn't my best. Oh well.<strong>

**This has a lot of my firsts in it. This is the first fic I've written with dom!Logan. It's my first Cargan fic. My first Cargan smut. My first smut that involved Carlos. My first smut that took place on the couch! I am extremely proud of myself right now :)**

**Also, for everyone who loves Kogan, I have a fic called Earth Angel that I would really like to have reviewed. So, if you're not busy after this...  
><strong>


End file.
